Mixed up In more ways then one
by KS.EmoPixie92
Summary: Okay this story holds long lost twins, magic flutes, and special powers, full summary inside if you dare enter the thrill ride ahead MWAHAHA
1. Summary

**Summary:**

Everybody' favourite twins Zack and Cody Martin... have sisters? These girls have been through alot trying to find the four of the phrophecy and it turns out to be them an their long lost brother's! When these four reunite they have to find out who knew their real mother as it Carey whose been with the boys? or Natalie who was with the girls until brutaly murdered suposedly.... Then what about these special powers they find themselves with, combined with the power of the Ocarina's they would be unstoppable will they use this power to control the world or bring peace to it? And not to mention their love lives....


	2. Frankie and Ashley

**A/N I was kinda bored so I came up with this because I'm stuck on my WOWP story so yeah hope you like this one!**

"We're what?!?!?" screamed the blonde headed girl of thirteen.

"Adopted" whispered her meeker twin sister who was standing next to her.

"Yes, sweethearts you are adopted there was a mix up at the hospital your parent's aren't dead and you have two twin brothers" said their adopted Mother Mrs. Martinez

"You lied to us!" screamed Ashley the more hotheaded of the twins.

"Can we go see them?" asked Frankie (a nick name for Francesca) the quieter twin.

"Of course you can I'll take you to Boston tommorow"

"We want to go alone" said Ashley, Frankie opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by her twin's death glare.

"No that's out of the question two young girls on a plane by themselves" Mrs. M denied the request

"Umm, you could drop us off" suggested Frankie

"Okay, I will drop youy off in Boston and pick you up in two weeks. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am" the two chouresed and walked somewhat happily to their rooms

**A/N hope you liked it. what do you think of Ashley and Frankie? I hope you can reveiw I'd love to hear you're opinion...**


	3. Find them

**A/N Sorry this chap was deleted by mistake but what happened is Frankie and Ashley go see the boys Zack slams the door in their face and Cody yells at him. Ashley cries and you find out that Frankie is actually the tougher one and fought many fights when her sister was hurt and often Frank got in trouble and was rescued by someone named Harvey sorry I'll rewrite the chap tomorrow I don't have enough time tonight ILY you all review please and thank you Bye bye**

**Okay I'll restart now I can't promise it'll be the exact of the original...**

"This is the Martin residence Cody here to whom am I speaking" he asked into the phone. Zack rolled his eyes at his brother and answered the door, two blonde girls stood there one with a cell phone to her ear.

"Hi I'm Frankie Martinez and I'm you're sister" she said, Cody dropped his phone and Zack slammed the door.

"What did you do that for?" yelled Cody

"I panicked I didn't know what else to do" said Zack

Ashley stormed away tears threatening to spill down her face "Ash" pleaded Frankie

She turned around furiosly "let me guess you're here to comfort and protect me as always. Well, I can take care of myself!" she shouted

"No, you can't" said Frankie "and neither can I, that's why we need to go back" she pointed behind her at the door to the twins' room

Ashley shook her head as the memories came flooding back though hard to believe Frankie was the tougher twin and would've killed for her sister and almost did many a time but on occasion when Frankie needed saving it was alays their old friend Harvey Cooper. A smile crept onto Ashley's face as she remembered him ruddy brown hair always in his tanned face, blue eyes sparkled as he thought of what mischief he could get into next. You'd have to be an idiot not to see that Frankie and Harvey liked each other they were both idiot's. Ashley laughed at the thought of her sister and the old friend.

"So you'll come back?" asked Frankie

Ashley nodded "yeah maybe they can tell us more about these powers"

**********************************************************************************************************************

"They could've told us about these power's" said Cody

"Or it could've been anohter trick!" argued Zack

"Or it could've been them" said Cody insistantly "somebody has been calling me"

"What if it's another mind trick?" asked Zack

"No,"said Cody "it's not the mind it's the heart"

Zack seemed to give in "Well if it means that much to ya little bro, then I guess we should go find them"

* * *

**A/N for later in the story if you don't know what an Ocarina is look up _Sweet Potato Ocarina's _on Google Images**


	4. In the park

The girls exchanged glances as they followed Zack and Cody to the park so they could_ catch up_ they had yet to bring up a few rather sensitive subjects, their powers for instance. Frankie chewed on her bottom lip as she often did when nervous, Ashley had her hand tightly balled into fists at her sides, Zack was tapping his fingers nervously on his leg, and Cody was also chewing on his lip.

They stopped under a tree and sat down (Sorry but this is easier)

Zack- "Soooo..."

Frankie- "How 'bout them Red Sox?"

Cody- "Yeah."

Ashley- *sighs* "Okay let's cut to the chase, shall we? do you guys have powers or not?"

Zack- "So you guys have them too?"

Frankie- "Yeah, telekenisis, telepathy, molecular reconstruction"

Zack- "Huh?"

Ashley- "In dumb dumb speak that means, move things with your mind, talk with your mind, and move molecules"

Zack- "ohhhhh"

Cody- "So have you been contacting us?"

Frankie- "Not that I know of I thought you were"

Cody- "Not that I know of"

Ashley- "Might've been subconscious twin telepathy"

Cody- "True"

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's short but yeah and sorry about the suckish ending but it'll get better.**

* * *


	5. The Ocarina's

"So you guys have those weid dreams too?" asked Zack his eyes threatened to fill with tears as he pictured the dream.

"What dream's?" asked Ashley _'Could they posibley be about...'_

"I've been having a nightmare about a woman being murdered, She had black hair and blue eyes" he said picturing the pained face he'd seen every night for a while now.

The girls glanced at each other with startled looks _'Natalie' _the word flashed through their minds. "Whose Natalie?" asked Cody who had unintentionally over heard their thought, they both looked at him. "What?" he asked _'Why_ _are they staring at me like that?_'

"We're staring at you because you read our minds" said Frankie making a chain of daisies.

"And you read my mind!" he exclaimed_ 'Wow that's cool'_

"Yeah it is cool" said Frankie nodding.

"So what is this all about?" asked Zack _'This just get's weirder and weirder'_

"It is pretty weird but you get used to it" said Ashley _'I wish I knew what this was about but...'_

"So you guy's don't know?" asked Cody _'I really hope they know at least something' _

"All we know is that it has something to do with these" said Frankie looking around to see if anybody was watching then waved her hand and seven almost holographic looking pictures of flute like things apeared on the ground.

"What are those?" asked Zack _'They look kind of familar...'_

"Ocarina's" said Cody _'They do look really familar'_

She waved her hand this time there was just one ocarina it was blue with white swirls on it they all knew this was of wind, the next picture was brown with gold and bronze leaves painted on it of course the Ocarina of Earth, the next was plated gold that had some sort of a ruby like inner shine the Ocarina of Sun, the next was black with silver stars painted on it of course the Ocarina of Night, The next ocarina is dificult to explain it was a series of different colors purple, blue, green, white, and silver all swirling together it looked as if it was moving with the tide the Ocarina of Sea, the next was the Ocarina of Snow it was light blue with white snow flakes all different, and the last most beautiful Ocarina was the Ocarina of Fate it is so beautiful and unexplainable that I'll let you imagine what it looked like.

The pictures disapeared and Frankie put a hand to her forehead a pained expresion on her face "You okay Fran?" asked Ashley she nodded but a tear slid through her closed eyes as she sat with her now finished daisy chain in her hand.

"Why did you show us these?" asked a very perplexed Cody

"Each of these ocarina's control's something wind, earth, fire, water, seasons, and dreams, but the last the Ocarina of Fate can control everything even death but all ocarina's must be together that's why Natalie was killed" said Ashley

"because of this" added the now fully recovered Frankie pulling the Ocarina of Night from beneath her Team Jacob shirt "it can control dreams and even a little bit of time" she said replacing it around her neck and hiding the flute itself under her shirt.

"So you got it back from them?" asked Zack intrigue, excitment, and fear mixed in his voice.

"Yeah" she nodded

"But, that still doesn't tell us who she was" said Cody a touch of impatience in his tone

"Even we don't know that" said Ashley then laughed "and she was our mom"

"an elf" said Frankie randomly

"A what? what have you been smoking Frank?" said Ashley skeptically.

"An elf. I mean it only makes sense the Ocarina's were Elven, right?"said with glistening eyes excitment evident in her voice.

Ashley nodded "And the elves gave them to their decendant's she was an elf!" exclaimed Frankie who could hardly contain herself

Ashley looked perplexed "But the prophecy..." she trailed off.

"What prophecy?" asked Cody

"The four half-blooded elves reuniting the Ocarina's and bringing peace back to their realm." said Ashley chewing on her lip.

Now it was Frankie's turn to look perplexed "that would have to be us..." she trailed off "We haver all the powers we were seperated at birth... but what we need to figure out is who is the real mom Natalie or Carey?"

"That's a good question" said Cody who was chewing on his lower lip deep in thought.

"We could ask" suggested Zack

"Zack that is the dumbest-" started Ashley then her eyes lit up "best idea I've heard all day wow sometimes you're so dumb you're smart."

"Uhh thanks I guess?" he said looking somewhat lost _'Okay what just happened'_

"What just happened is Ash thought of a plan" said Frankie rolling her eyes clearly dreading the idea.

"What's the plan?" asked Cody absently pulling up clumps of grass from the ground.

"Well you guys go ask you're mom if you were adopted simple as that. I mean we'd go but we might weird her out" said Ashley looking overly hyper.

"Okay how do we know if she's telling the truth?" asked Zack

"Simple you just read her mind while she says it" said Ashley obviously proud of her plan.

_'This will never work'_ thought Frankie rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I heard that!" said Ashley everybody laughed.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all liked it **


End file.
